


Rose rosse per te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Introspection, PWP, Roses, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sia Nana che Tsuyoshi sono due genitori molto soli. Se trovassero conforto l'uno nell'altra?





	Rose rosse per te

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Sawada Nana/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi Genitori soli  
> Song-fic sulle note della canzone di Eros Ramazzotti: ‘Tu sei’.

Rose rosse per te

 

Tsuyoshi prese le buste della spesa dalle mani di Nana, raggiunse il tavolo e ve le appoggiò, indicandole una sedia.

“Accomodati pure, ti preparo immediatamente una tazza di caffè” disse.

Nana ridacchiò, si voltò verso la parete di legno. La luce del sole che colpiva i vetri del lampadario creava dei giochi di arcobaleno sul muro, su uno degli scaffali era abbandonata una telecamera ricoperta di polvere.

“Si vede che in questa casa manca un tocco femminile” sussurrò Nana. Si mise una ciocca di capelli castani dietro l’orecchio. “Anche se rispetto a Iemitsu e Tsuna tu sei ordinato” borbottò.

La risata di Tsuyoshi risuonò dalla cucina.

“Perché non sei entrata in camera di Taki. Quella stanza sembra un campo di battaglia” rispose Yamamoto. 

“Mi dispiace che tu ti sia tagliato i capelli così corti. Inoltre non ti si sono solo scuriti solo i capelli, ma anche gli occhi. Non credevo potesse succedere” disse Nana.

Tsuyoshi la raggiunse e appoggiò un vassoio con una tazzina di caffè e un contenitore con lo zucchero.

“I tuoi occhi castani non brillarono più di riflessi color miele, i tuoi capelli hanno perso quei riflessi ambrati. Anche a te stavano meglio lunghi… però sei rimasta sempre bellissima. Io sono invecchiato, il sole ha rovinato la mia pelle e le rughe segnano questo stanco volto squadrato” disse.

“Tu non prendi caffè?” chiese Nana, mettendosi tre zollette di zucchero nel caffè.

“No. Da quando mia moglie è morta ho smesso sia con quello che con l’alcool. Ne abusavo parecchio” rispose Tsuyoshi.

“Ti senti solo da quando tua moglie è morta, vero?” chiese Nana.

“Sì, però aspettavo che Taki crescesse per… per decidermi a fare questo…” sussurrò Tsuyoshi, uscendo dalla stanza.

Nana inarcò un sopracciglio castano e bevve il suo caffè. Lo sentì gemere, inciampare, cadere e scoppiò fragorosamente a ridere.

“Il solito imbranato. Tsuna ha proprio il tuo stesso modo di fare” ammise. Lo vide tornare e sgranò gli occhi.

“Ho comprato queste rose rosse per te” disse Tsuyoshi, porgendogliene un mazzo.

Nana si nascose la bocca con la mano e le prese con l’altra.

“Io non ho mai compreso perché d’amore non si muore, perché non c’è strada che non mi riporti indietro a quando il mio cuore ancora batteva.

Siamo entrambi genitori soli, questo vita è stata crudele con noi” sussurrò Yamamoto.

Le iridi di Nana divennero liquide.

“Sei rimasto lo stesso romantico” mormorò Sawada.

“Chi si sente solo, non sa vivere più. Con l’ultima speranza, stasera ho comprato quelle rose per te. La strada dei ricordi è sempre la più lunga. Tu lo sai cosa si nasconde nel cuore del mio cuore, ti prego resta con me solo un altro po’” gemette Tsuyoshi. I suoi occhi erano liquidi, si slacciò la fascia candida che gli cingeva la testa e l’appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Oh, sembri così serio. Forse sei cambiato, ora sei un uomo, _Tsu-chan_ ” esalò Nana e le labbra le tremarono.

“Forse in amore le rose non si usano più, ma questi fiori spero possano parlarti di me” disse Tsuyoshi, vedendo che la donna sistemava le rose dentro uno dei pacchi della spesa.

“Tsuyoshi, io sono sposata…” mormorò Nana.

Tsuyoshi s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e le prese le mani nelle proprie.

“Non ti chiedo niente. Voglio solo che tu sappia che ho capito di aver sbagliato con te. Io ti amo ancora” sussurrò.

Nana arrossì e piegò di lato il capo.

“Se tradissi mio marito, come potrei ancora guardarmi allo specchio?” chiese.

“Sei una divinità di carne e poesia, non puoi legarti a un solo uomo. Sei la spiritualità, fantasia e fragilità. Tu sei tutto quello che vorrei” disse con voce Tsuyoshi.

Nana si mordicchiò il labbro e si tolse il giacchetto, appoggiandolo sullo schienale della sedia.

“Tu esageri sempre” mormorò.

“Sei la bugia, la verità. Sei dentro al mio sangue, una ragione in più… come il vento che scuote il mare” esalò Tsuyoshi.

Nana chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la guancia contro la mano, tenendo unite le dita chiare.

“Oh, è tutto così bello, ma anche imbarazzante” disse.

“Tu sei la mia passione, l’euforia che c’è nei giorni di sole” sussurrò Tsuyoshi. Le prese le mani nelle proprie e l’aiutò a togliergli la casacca blu.

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le finestre, i cristalli di vetro di cui era fatto il lampadario oscillarono, arcobaleni invasero l’intera cucina, frammentandosi nelle superfici riflettenti.

< I ricordi che restano, ora che sei accanto a me non fanno male più. Se alla mente ritornano, vanno fino in fondo ai miei pensieri e ci sei tu > pensò Tsuyoshi. Le sfilò le scarpe e le baciò le punte dei piedi, strette dai gambaletti. “Sei la più lunga estate della mia vita”. Le liberò le gambe e le posò una serie di baci sulle cosce lisce.

Nana ridacchiò e unì le mani.

“Mi confondi. Prima mi sembri qualcosa, il momento dopo tutt’altro” mormorò.

“Semplicemente nei miei pensieri sempre sarai, anche lì dove non c’eri” rispose Tsuyoshi. 

“Deve essere una favola” sussurrò Nana. Le gote vermiglie come le sue orecchie. Si sfilò la sciarpa blu ed iniziò a slacciarsi la camicia gialla. < Spero solo che Iemitsu possa perdonarmi, in fondo sa che non si può resistere a Tsuyoshi quando inizia ad adularti > rifletté.

Tsuyoshi l’aiutò a finire di sbottonarsi la camicia e gliela sfilò, baciandole il ventre piatto.

“Sei un’invasione, un vulcano d’allegria che mi dà nuova energia. Sei un gioco di sensualità nella tua semplicità”. Le slacciò il reggiseno e con le dita callose le sfiorò la pelle, stuzzicò i suoi capezzoli fino a renderli turgidi.

Il vento che filtrava dalle assi di legno gli sferzavano il viso, fecero cadere uno dei ninnoli di vetro e l’arcobaleno comparve sul viso di Tsuyoshi, che finì di spogliarsi.

“Non hai più niente di mafioso, i tuoi modi sono quasi nobiliari” ammise Nana, mentre lui le abbassava delicatamente gli slip, posandole dei baci delicati sulle gambe.

“Sono uno Yamamoto, è il minimo per una tale famiglia” rispose Tsuyoshi. 

Nana rabbrividì. 

Tsuyoshi le sfiorò il pube, coperto da morbidi peli marroni, con il naso.

Nana vide la propria figura nel vetro della telecamera, leggermente appannata dalla polvere.

Tsuyoshi la issò tra le braccia e la portò fino al divano, che si trovava nella medesima stanza, schivando i sandali di legno che si era sfilato, e ve la fece accomodare. Si stese sopra di lei, le accarezzò le spalle sottili, le posò un bacio casto sulle labbra e le prese la mano nella propria.

“Quindi questi tre mesi in cui mi hai accompagnato sempre

“Sono all’antica. Il corteggiamento è importante” rispose Tsuyoshi. Si portò la mano di lei alle labbra, ne leccò due dita inumidendole.

“Un tempo corteggiavi sì e no due minuti” gli ricordò Nana.

“ _The_! Ero più fascinoso, allora. _Neh_ … Ora come ora è già tanto se riuscirò a conquistarti” ribatté.

“Un tempo eri il migliore” rispose Sawada.

“Ora voglio solo lenire la solitudine che attanaglia il cuore di entrambi” disse Tsuyoshi. La penetrò con le dita, iniziando a prepararla.

Nana negò con il capo e fece scivolare fuori le proprie dita umide.

“Basta aspettare. Andiamo fino in fondo” sussurrò.

< È tutto così romantico, ma sembra anche finto, fuori posto. Doveva succedere molto tempo fa > pensò.

Tsuyoshi annuì. Le sue iridi nero inchiostro brillarono, mentre la penetrava con una spinta.

Nana gli andò incontro spingendo il bacino, i ciuffetti mori di Yamamoto gli ondeggiavano sul capo.

Nana gridava di piacere, mentre le spinte di lui cambiavano ritmo a seconda dei movimenti di lei, andando a penetrarla lì dove era più sensibile. La baciava, la stuzzicava con le labbra, la sua lingua si muoveva rapida e sinuosa su di lei, mentre i suoi baci erano bollenti.

Sawada gettava indietro la testa, mentre il sudore solcava il suo corpo teso, il battito cardiaco rapido. Raggiunse l’orgasmo, inarcandosi, Tsuyoshi rallentò e scivolò fuori di lei, stendendosi atterra accanto al divano.

Nana si portò entrambe le mani al petto, ansante, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Sei rimasto il migliore” mormorò con voce tremante.

“ _Eheh_. Lo prendo per un potremmo rifarlo” disse a Nana.

< Vorrei tanto. Sono una madre sola, lui un padre solo, entrambi potremmo ricreare una nuova famiglia. Però, dei genitori soli non possono coronare i loro sogni, non sono più dei ragazzi > pensò Nana.

“Di sicuro hai ragione, quelle rose rosse mi ricorderanno te” mormorò. La luce del sole fuori dalla finestra aveva iniziato a calare, gli arcobaleni erano scomparsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVn3DSeqZMc.


End file.
